Hello Is It Me You're Looking For
by Miss Broken59
Summary: Fiona and Mike one shot. The title is because of a reason that you won't know unless you read it and after you read it if you don't understand then... oh well


**Just one thing to say...  
**

**Dallas and Fiona  
**

* * *

Fiona walked over to her locker as Dallas was at his. He looked over at her with the smug smile he had plastered on his face most of the time.

"Hey beautiful." Dallas smirked as he spoke. He closed his locker and rested a shoulder onto the locker, looking at her.

Fiona rolled her eyes at him, putting her books into her locker, it was the end of the day. "What do you want Dallas?"

She took a sip of her water, closing her locker as he spoke. "Now, now that's no way to talk to your English partner."

Fiona nearly choked on her water, "English partner? I never agreed to that."

"Well, you shouldn't have left class for a little make out session with your girlfriend. It's your fault, Coyne. The teacher paired us together and if you were there you could have protested."

She shook her head, it was obvious how unhappy she was with her pairing. He looked her up and down before speaking, "Now, _partner_, we have an assignment due Friday so lets get to working."

Fiona sighed, "I guess we could go to my condo."

He smirked and nodded, following her as she walked out of the school.

Together they walked to Fiona's condo, it wasn't too far.

When they got there she slowly opened the door, walking inside. They both had their book bags over they shoulder and when they got inside they headed towards the couch, sitting down on it beside each other and setting their bags on the floor.

Dallas reached into his bag, pulling out the papers that went over the assignment. He handed the papers to Fiona, watching her as she looked them over.

They got started on the project, it was a creative writing assignment. They got to choose the topic and anything they desired could and would happen. No boundaries, the teacher just wanted to see how well they work in pairs and the kind of writing they could do.

After a little while of pointless ideas being stated and awkward silence Fiona sighed, throwing her hands up in surrender. "I give up, I have no ideas."

Dallas shook his head, "You're not giving up, just focus." Having his usual "team captain" attitude he wasn't going to let her give up on their assignment.

Fiona sighed. "I have too much on my mind to have to deal with this stupid project."

He looked at her, turning his body to face her. "Talk about it, what's wrong in Miss Coyne's life?"

She hesitantly spoke after glancing over at him. "I just don't know what's going on with Imogen and I anymore. Her father's going through something and she's spending her time with him. Last time we talked it seemed like she was angry with me and I'm not even sure if we're together or not. It's so confusing, I just wish I knew what was going on with us. I'm not sure of anything anymo-"

Dallas then cut her off, "I've said this before and I'll say it again. The only thing more complicated than one girl is two girls. Just communicate with her."

She sighed, slumping on the couch as he checked his phone realizing that it was already six. "I better go, Mama Torres is going to have dinner ready soon."

Standing up he put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his bag. "Or..you could just stay here for dinner. I could order us a pizza.. if you want."

Dallas smirked and nodded, "Sure." He took his phone out once again, texting Adam telling him he wouldn't be home for a while.

Fiona wasn't sure what she was doing, the thought Dallas was vile.. or did she..

He sat down next to her again and put his bag on the floor as she called the pizza place, ordering a small pie.

Fiona found herself glancing at him every so often.

When the pizza got there they took a small break and just started talking. Suddenly Dallas wasn't the arrogant jock Fiona thought he was and Fiona wasn't as stuck up as Dallas thought she was.

They talked as friends, Dallas talked about his fears of not getting anywhere in hockey and just turning out to be a deadbeat like his father was.

Fiona spoke softly, setting her plate on the table and looking at Dallas. "You won't be a deadbeat. No matter what you end up doing, you won't be a deadbeat."

Dallas grinned, "Tell me more about yourself.."

She paused for a moment, "What do you want to know?"

He thought quickly getting an answer, "Have you always known you were a lesbian?"

She chuckled soflty, shaking her head. "No I didn't always know. I used to be very much into guys."

Dallas raised an eye brow, "Did something happen to make you change your mind and want to be with girls?"

It was honesty time, they weren't holding back on questions or answers.

"I guess I just gave up on guys after one of my last boyfriends, Bobby, he was abusive."

Dallas tried thinking of something witty to say but came up with nothing and was just, well, himself. "Maybe you should keep looking... maybe the right guy is around here somewhere."

Fiona without thinking first put her hand behind his neck, pulling him in closer and kissing him as passionately as she could muster.

They continued kissing for a few moments before she pulled away. He smiled ear to ear and she looked down, embarrassed by her actions.

Fiona and Dallas both stayed with that awkward silence until Fiona spoke up, "I have an idea for our story.."

He looked at he, with a slight grin still on his face. "What is it? I'm all ears."

She smiled, biting her lip. "Maybe.. we could write about a lesbian.. who's questioning her sexuality because of a guy she met."

Dallas then smirked, looking at her. "Sounds very realistic."

* * *

I like it. If you don't then.. oh well. Review please! :3


End file.
